


Kitty

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: Cat Blanc has been at Ladybug's throat since a week after coming back from a school field trip in New York.After Marinette remained persistent in seeing him even after he truly hurt her the Blanc villain starts visiting her more and more often.Making it difficult to transform into Ladybug.Which causes two questions to appear in her mind 24/7:How is she going to keep her beloved identity a secret from her sworn enemy who visits her on the daily?And has he really gone to the dark side like she thought?**Cat Blanc isn't an akumatized victim! And this takes place two months after the New York special takes place!**
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. After An Akuma Battle

**Author's Note:**

> WASSUP PEOPLE!!! I haven't posted anything in a fat ass minute! I have worked on my shit! I don't do rewrites anymore! YAY! So you guys dont have to worry about that. I will be posting little by little now.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The spotted heroine shouted as she threw a shovel into the air causing thousands of little magical ladybugs to fly into the city to repair most of the damages caused by Mr. Pigeon.

"Looks like the little bug won like she always does." A cold voice growled behind the raven haired girl.

'Oh god not now!' Ladybug thought as she spun around in a frustrated way toward the voice.

"Yes Cat Blanc." She grumbled in response to his little statement. "It about time you got my name right! It was starting to get on my nerves." He said showing off his claws.

He was showing her how sharp they were. Not like he hadn't show that already in a mean and harsh way.

Poor guy...there was no way that civilian could've deserved that.

He got on Cat Blanc's bad side though. That cat has anger issues!

"You must be traumatized. You looking at my hand like it was used to kill your friend. Oh wait! It was." He chuckled darkly at her glare she sent his way.

"You killed a random man who did nothing to you! How could you not be ashamed of that!" Ladybug yelled with irritation at the Blanc cat villain.

"Oh really? You should check you facts bug! Cuz last time I checked? He harassed a girl that same day! SO HOW COULD I EVER BY ASHAMED OF THAT!?" He said with pure hatred towards her.

Ladybug then remembered why he had murdered that man...

The man did harass a girl that day...

Flash back

"Bye Alya!" Said a bluenette to her best friend as she went off to her parents bakery. 

Marinette was almost going to cross the street when a man stopped her by grabbing her by the back of her shirt.

He then proceeded to drag her into his white van.

But couldn't because the man was grabbed by the infamous Cat Blanc.

Marinette fell back because of the force of him flying back. Mari then turned in their direction to see what was going down.

She really wished she didn't.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The white haired boy yelled in an angered tone.

Then man was to terrified to speak which caused the white-blue eyed cat to get even more mad.

He sharpened his claws and did the unthinkable. 

"Oh my god!" Mari yelled as she crawled away from him.

He slit the mans throat and dropped him to the ground.

Present time

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill someone!" Ladybug shouted at him causing him to growl in response. 

She didn't know why he cared so much. He never showed remorse or emotion toward others.

But when it came to Marinette he was a whole other person.

"I have every right to kill someone. Don't you forget that Ladybug." Cat Blanc growled.

He said her name with such... Venom... She'd never heard him that way before.

It kinda made her sad to see and hear him like this.

He then leaped away into the distance.

Ladybug did the same and went home. She landed on the Notre dame across the street from her home above the Tom and Sabine bakery.

She looked around to see off the coast was clear and it was. She quickly leaped to her balcony and de-transformed on her bed in the safety of her room.

She then continued to finish her homework and then went to designing some clothes.

Before she knew it, it nine forty five.

Three light knocks were heard at her skylight. She looked away from her computer which had her favorite game on.

She stared at the entrance to her balcony for a minute trying to figure out what had made that noice. Or to see if it would happen again

But there was nothing after that.

So she brushed it off as her tired mind playing tricks on her.

Then.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Marinette. Go." Tikki whispered urgently to the bluenette from under the Chaise lounge.

Mari went to open it and saw who she wasn't expecting...

"Carapace?" Mari said with full question in her tone. Yes, she said Carapace. 

"Hey 'Nette. You have any company?" The hooded hero asked.

She knew he was talking about her parents so she didn't question that. She responded with a simple no.

They had gone on a business trip and would be back in two weeks.

She then let him in. "Ok. Here's the thing! I need advise! Again..." Carapace stated.

Mari also knew what he was talking about to she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Another argument? This is the fifth time time this week! What's going on with you two?" Mari sighed in exasperation.

"Its arguments about theories. Ya know! Cat Blanc." The hazel eyed DJ summarized for the ravenette.

"Of course! Cat No- Blanc just has to be the cause of ending relationships and partnerships." Mari said in frustration and a tiny bit of sorrow.

"Your talking about how he practically destroyed his friendship with Ladybug aren't you?" Nino/Carapace asked flatly.

Mari looked up at him in disbelief.

"What would make you think that!?" Mari said in an upset way causing her childhood friend to back up a bit out of fear.

He was startled by the sudden increase of volume in her voice.

"Well! One cuz you looked depressed when you said it. And two! You said partnership after relationship. So in conclusion you meant Ladybug and Cat Noir's partnership." Nino named to the bluenette causing her to look to the side and glare.

'Damn...he's right...' Mari thought as he brought the conversation back to what it was in the first place.

"So can you give me some advice?" Carapace asked causing Mari to come back from her thoughts.

"Whatever it was you guys argued about...just support her answer. It would be best if you'd put aside your differences and make up. That's what keeps a relationship healthy." Mari explained quietly to the boy.

He hummed in agreement and thanked her.

"Sleep. Ok? You need it 'Nette. Goodnight and bye!" Nino said to her as she responded with a goodnight.

He left and she continued to sit. What she had said played through her mind.

It would be best if you'd put aside your differences and make up. That's what keeps a relationship healthy.

"...If only I had done that..." She said quietly to herself as she looked up at the moon.

A tear made its way down her to cheek to her bed.


	2. Under Cover Patrol For A Civillian

Mari walked down the sidewalk and whistled the miraculous song Clara Nightingale sung for that one music video she and her friends were apart of.

God he hated that song!

Mari then shook her head quickly 'don't think about him! He made his decision...' Marinette thought with a look of sorrow.

"I have every right to kill someone. Don't you forget that Ladybug."

"...damn bug..." Marinette heard above her. She looked up to see Cat Blanc of all people.

"Thinks she's so...entitled! "That doesn't give you the right to kill someone". Who the hell does she think she is!? My mom?! Ha! Well news flash my mom left me." Cat Blanc muttered to himself.

Mari felt a deep sadness when He had said that. 'i didn't know that...' She thought just before he glanced down at her.

He had a look of pure shock and embarrassment for a split second before it turned blank and emotionless. 

A look he gave everyone.

"How long have you been standing there Pigtails?" Cat Blanc asked blankly causing her to feel wary of how she'd speak and look towards him.

Who knows what can set this guy off! 

"Hmpf! Your just like everyone else. Scared of me!...why? Is it because I killed someone in font of you?" He stated coldly.

She saw a little look of sadness flash across the blanc villains face before he dropped down in front of her.

The villain stood ahead of the fashion designer waiting for her to respond.

Or maybe he was trying to intimidate her somehow.

He then proceeded to walk quickly to the blue eyed girl

"I'm not sc-" she tried saying but was cut off by him grabbing her by the throat. Very tightly.

Strangling her.

"Your not what? I can't hear you over me trying to kill you. Your gonna have to speak up pigtails. Or I'll get bored." The white haired boy threatened in a teasing way.

It was like her head was about to explode. She felt her heart in her face at this point.

She didn't move or struggle.

The ravenette somehow didn't feel any fear.

Marinette felt...

...safe...

"Scared. I'm n-not sca-scared. Especially not of you. I-I kn-know you w-would never hur-hurt me." Mari said as clear as she possibly could. 

Cat Blanc stared into her eyes for a moment before letting go causing her to gasp and choke for air. Marinette gingerly touched her throat and looked to the side.

She wished she could say this wasn't her Cat. She wished she brush it all off by saying he was akumatized or under some sort of spell.

But he wasn't.

This was the cold harsh reality.

He was the bad guy.

But then he closed his eyes lifted his hands like he was showing he had no weapon of any kind. He wore a sweet smirk on his pale face like he used to with Ladybug.

But sweeter and more sincere.

"...your right... I would never hurt you." He said opening his feline eyes showing his white-ish blue orbs.

Mari saw his pupils were round instead of their usual slit form. "You got me." He said with a sad grin that showed his fang like teeth.

"Au revoir Little Lady." He saluted before leaping off into the distance.

Once Mari was officially alone she smiled and Tikki flew out of her purse and in front of her face.

"You see Marinette? He can be a good person again! You just got to have the right approach." The red kwami said with pure joy.

"Right. Didn't you just see him grab me by the throat?" Mari asked gesturing to her neck where a red outline was just barely visible.

Tikki slumped her shoulders and looked down in annoyance and sighed in exasperation.

"You don't get it do you? He looked at you sincerity. And he didn't kill you... Your special to him Marinette. Why can't you just realize it." The kwami said before she flew back into her purse.

Mari couldn't help but think...

Was she right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one fucking word for this my friends: AWWWWHE'SOINNOCENTICAAAN'T!!!! *Phew* oooky! That counts as one word description of cannon and au Adrien and Cat Noir/Blanc! Just sayin! You guys should pay attention to every little detail in this Blanc cinnamon roll's actions! They are of great importance. I'm a person of symbolism sooo! Yea.


	3. Borrowing Pencils

"Hello m'lady!" Cat noir greeted as Ladybug jumped down next to him "How did you know it was me?" L.B. asked happily.

"Because of how much I've been around you. I can just tell by the air and the sent." The claud superhero explained causing the bug heroin to giggle.

She looked deep into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

Ladybug missed those eyes so much...

"I HATE YOU!!!"

Marinette's eyes opened slowly but closed back because of the sunlight that was shining on her face.

She groggily sat up and picked up her phone to see what time it was...

"OH MY GOD! IM LATE!" She screamed jumping off of her loft from the side. Mari got ready and popped some gum and left.

She left her backpack in the process.

At school

Marinette ran up the school stairs and burst into the classroom.

Loudly.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng. Stop entering in an obnoxious way please. Its very disruptive." Mrs Bustier asked with frustration.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to distract you all." Marinette bowed as she apologized and then speed walked to her seat.

Adrien's eyes followed her as she passed him. Mari glanced at him when she was walking by and saw the look he was giving her.

He was trying not to laugh!

When she sat he put his head down and snickered into his arms. Even though the ravenette wasn't supposed to hear him...

She did.

At lunch

"Marinette you need to go to sleep earlier! You missed getting to pick your partner. Aka me!" Alya complained.

The ombre haired girl was assigned to Chloé Bourgeois.

Talk about bad luck!

"Your only saying that because you got stuck with Chloé!" Mari stated resulting in Alya scoffing at her "says the one who got assigned to Adrien!" Alya yelled.

They made it to their table where Adrien and Nino sat. Adrien covered his mouth this his hand and snickered at Marinette.

"What?" Mari spat "What." Adrien remarked. He was mocking her!

"Uhg! What's wrong." Mari groaned with irritation about the exchange they were having.

"Nothing. I'm just joking around! Something wrong?" Adrien chuckled teasingly.

Mari narrowed her eyes at the white haired model causing him to giggle at her.

She couldnt help but smile dreamily towards him. Adrien's giggling fit died down as he took note of her change of emotion from his rare laugh.

Marinette was effected by it in a good way.

that made him feel this weird tingly pain in his chest which caused his whole mood and body to change into a slumped, bored kind of appearance.

Mari noticed that and tilted her head and let her worry show lightly "I ship you two so hard right now! You don't even know!" Alya yelled suddenly.

Marinette spun her head to her ombré BFF and yelled "ALYA!!!" Adrien just stared at the hazel eyed girl with blank agitation.

Adrien then stood up and did what wasn't really expected.

He walked away and left!

"Welp! Now you have the passive aggressive Adrien activated." Nino stated throwing his arms up in frustration as Mari and Alya looked at their model friend walk out the door.

Marinette was a bit upset with his reaction. It seemed as if he just brushed them off and rejected her at the same time!

But then again...

He has been acting like this since Cat Noir decided being a villain was a better idea.

Not that he was working with Hawk Moth.

Which was good.

Every time there is a mention of people shipping Marinette and Adrien together Adrien just brushes over it, changes the subject or just walks away altogether!

Its like he is avoiding the subject like its the black plague!

Adrien probably just doesn't like talking about his love life in any way.

Science class

The day was basically a free for all until going to Mrs Mendileve's class. That was when Mari realized she left her backpack at home.

"Girl how did you not realize that!? I don't get how you didn't know this whole time!" Alya Césaire laughed at the ravenette causing her to get irritated.

"I've been distracted 'Al! What do you expect? Now I don't have a pencil... Can I borrow one?" Marinette asked.

"No girl! I'm borrowing one from Nino. Ask Mrs Mendileve." Alya said. Mari turned forward and sighed with huge frustration.

Adrien turned around and hid half his face with the chair and held it with his hands so they were at the sides of his face.

He had been eavesdropping with his cat like hearing he'd developed from his miraculous.

"You can borrow mine if you want?" The snowy white haired teen offered as he reached behind him and grabbed his favorite pencil.

It was a pencil with Jagged Stone's signature down one side of it. Mari gasped at the very kind gesture that she thinks she doesn't deserve.

"No. I couldn't take that. Its you favorite one." Mari said pushing the writing tool away causing the blue eyed model the narrow his eyes at her.

He growled slightly with agitation as he moved his hand back to him "your right. I guess I don't have to let you use my pencil today then. At least I tried!" Adrien sighed over dramatically.

He turned away and Marinette sat back and growled to herself in frustration and crossed her arms stubbornly.

The blue eyed fashion designer looked to the side and narrowed her eyes. Alya leaned forward to get a good look at the bluenette.

Mari heard the light chatter of the class as the purplish black haired teacher graded assignments on her computer.

"UHHHHG! Fine! Can I barrow you favorite pencil Adrien?" Mari asked giving in. 

And as if he'd been expecting her to ask he immediately passed one of his prized possessions to her.

"...Thank you..." Mari mumbled inaudibly to him causing him to turn around to look at her with a blank stare "what was that? I couldn't hear you. Your gonna have to speak up." Adrien said.

He sounded just like Cat Blanc when he said that!

She immediately pushed that thought far, far away. 

There's no way he'd be him!

They don't even act the same!

Adrien is waaaay more civilized than that...

Uh.

DUFUS!

Mari growled once more and turned her head away and said her thank you loud enough for him to hear.

Its not like he didn't hear it the first time!

He just wanted to torture her for making him feel that certain way when he was strangling her.

That girl hit a nerve.

Pulled at his heart stings.

And practically punched him in his weakest spots!

He thought she was a pest.

No.

He knew she was a pest!

Marinette's lucky she's on his good side!

Or else she wouldn't be sitting there being stubborn.

The pest would've been six feet under!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah! Whatever Adrien! Anyway! I hope you all take note of how this oblivious guy just plays himself every second of everyday! Like damn. Sorry I'm random. It was 3:20 am while i was writing this sooooo!!! Yea it'd be thanksgiving right now for me. By the time your reading this its past that holiday obviously....


	4. Panic

Mr Pigeon was bothering the city of love again and Ladybug was actually struggling.

Ladybug called on her lucky charm. She wanted to scream in frustration at what fell into her hands.

A ring.

And not just any ring!

It was Cat Blanc's ring.

"Oh not now." Ladybug groaned in panic as she ran to hide and figure out a plan.

"Think Ladybug think." L.B. said to herself as she looked around so she could find an item or two for her solution.

But to no avail in the end.

"Damn you cat. I can't defeat this idiot without you." The raven haired heroine grumbled as she peeked around the corner.

This has to be one of the worst days for Cat Blanc! Cuz that guy's allergic to feathers.

Ladybug hummed in thought just before she spotted white.

Great. 

"Looks like the stupid insect is having one of those moments where she can't think." He said dropping down in front of the bug startling her.

Just great!

"Oh how saad!" Cooed Cat Blanc spitefully at her causing the ravenette to narrow her eyes at him.

"I hate to say it but your right. The only thing I could think about is what my lucky charm popped up as. Your ring. Which means..." Ladybug said before groaning in irritation once more.

"You need me. Don't you bug. Well your not in luck! I don't help hero's such as yourself!" Cat Blanc growled.

"I knew you'd say that! So that's why I'm thinking of another solution!" Ladybug snapped.

"Your stupid. I just want to destroy that dumb ass while I have the chance." He chuckled darkly at the thought of calling on a cataclysm and felling the power drain from his hand to that annoying pigeon guy.

Just thinking of watching him turn to dust already brings him joy and makes him feel a certain high he can't explain.

"Your not!" Ladybug scolded him. He scrunched his nose at her and growled at her "you cannot tell me what to do anymore. So bug out." He snarled.

L.B. noticed the unintentional pun he just used.

"He might have family!" Ladybug shouted at him causing him to to scrunch his nose at her once more because of what she had just said.

"Your talking miracles that probably don't happen in a million years." He sneered and looked down to the side.

Cat Blanc hated the mention of family.

He never had any.

"Cat. Just go take a break. You'll just make it harder for me to defeat this stupid akuma." Ladybug sighed.

He just gave her a dirty look and turned his back to her and looked to the side.

"That's why I came. I love to make things difficult." He said flatly and then leaped away and shot something with a beam of a cataclysm.

One thing she realized is that he was stronger than her now that he is a villain. He can destroy galaxy's if he wanted to.

With just one hand!

"I don't know what to do. I think I can do it without him. But... No! I can and I will!" Ladybug said before she ran into action.

Then she froze as she saw Cat Blanc was trying to throw cataclysms at Mr Pigeon.

The villain was dodging them and sending birds at the feline villain. The poor guy was sneezing the whole time.

That's why his aim was off and he was missing the akuma so much.

"Hey! I thought I told you no killing!" L.B. yelled while swinging her yoyo in a circle as she ran to the two baddies.

"Stupid bug." Cat Blanc muttered before getting picked up by a huge ball of pigeons.

Now this was really a terrible day for the white haired boy.

All he wanted was to kill him.

Is that so much to ask?

He felt so powerless and miserable. He was sneezing and he couldn't breath. 

He yelled in an animalistic way and a whitish blue light emit from the ball of birds then it exploded.

And there was ash.

What?

No.

No!

NO!!!

"CAT!!! NOOOO!!!!" Ladybug screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Then to her relief she saw him gracefully land on the ground with the most angry face anyone could have. "You g-going to re-regret that!" Cat Blanc growled with a laugh mixed in.

He was going into kill mode wasn't he?

"CATACLYSM!!!!" Cat Blanc screamed as a huge beam of the same whitish blue he shot earlier made its way at full speed at the pigeon villain.

It got him that time because he disintegrated to nothing.

Not even ash or dust.

Ladybug just stood with a panic stricken face as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Cat Blanc on the other hand was giggling in a crazed way. He felt adrenalin course through him and his emotions were spiraling.

He then felt something wrap around him causing to fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Kitty?" Ladybug cautiously asked inching closer to him.

Cat Blanc wasn't laughing anymore.

He was shaking.

And when she noticed that she stopped dead in her tracks.

She was three feet from him now and that was a dangerous place to be.

"L-l-la-ladyb-bug. G-get awa-away fr-from m-me." He managed to get out through his purrs that escaped his throat.

It was hard to for him to talk when he purrs. 

He was obviously stressed to no end so that's why he's purring.

And the reason he was having yet another episode was because Her yoyo was wrapped around him.

She knew he'd run amok if she didn't tie him in place.

But she forgot that makes it worse.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!" He screamed in panic as he struggled to get free. The whitish blue eyed boy began to hyperventilate and he thrashed around like an animal tied up tightly.

Which he kinda was.

Just not an animal.

"Kitty. Shh it's ok it's ok." Ladybug shushed as she kneeled next to her ex-partner and ran her fingers through his white locks.

That just made it worse.

Of course she'd forget that!

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO!!! PLEASE LADYBUG! L-LEG ME-ME GO! I CA-CANT B-BREATH! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" He cried as he threw his head back away from her hand.

He was having an anxiety attack. 

She needed to free him.

Now.

The bug got up and back far, far away from him and tugged her yoyo causing it to fly toward her.

He sprinted at his fullest speed on all fours into the city.

He was like a scared stray kitten.

As cute as that was it was upsetting to her. 

He was scared and panicked because oh her.

...She hurt him...

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...I feel sorry for this poor kitten... Even though I wrote it and all. Our little sunshine boy doesn't like being tied up and stuff it seems. I'm taking what Adrien said in the episode Riposte and using it to my full advantage! 
> 
> Adrien rubbing the back of his neck bashfully: I don't really like being locked up.
> 
> Me: *sobs in a deep dark corner* so fucking CUTE! I LUV HIIIIIMMMM!!!


	5. IM SORRY BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT AND NOT A CHAPT BUT PLEEEEEASE REEEEAAAD!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @MiraculouslyAdrinett

im sorry guys.... but this story isn't exactly going to get updated on _here_ just yet until i get my phone back... march 10th to be exact! but you can find it on my wattpad and the username is in the summary but if you didn't see it then here it is: @MiraculouslyAdrinett im sorry guys but.... yea im using my school computer so it wont let me on wattpad... even tho the story is still incomplete... there is a bunch more chapts there so please bare with me...

**Author's Note:**

> Nino doesn't know Mari is LB btw! Mari knows he's Nino cuz she's LB. but Carapace dosnt know that! He asks for advise in a vague way so she as Mari wouldn't know his identity! Btw Hawkmoth doesn't know shit about the superheroes identity's! He only knows who Queen Bee is. So plz. Plz don't kill my vibe! Byyyyeee!!! Till next time!


End file.
